Without A Day
by 21Mbis
Summary: Tails is the Captain of the 1st Batallion, which Sonic gave to him after he left. However, with little funding from anybody Tails is barely able to run the organization. A simple meeting with his old comrade might resolve his issues... T for language.


**A/N (Preface): Hello, and welcome to "Without a Day". This story has Tails as the main protagonist, in first-person point of view, and is expected to stay that way for the remainder of the story.**

**This is my first fanfiction, BUT I don't let that affect the writing of this story or any other future ones in any way possible. The purpose of writing this story was to improve my understanding of English literature by implementing literary devices so that I can get a better grade in my class. Plus I'm trying to improve my English skills as it is not my first language (doesn't mean I can barely speak it though).**

**If you should like my story, I will try to submit a chapter every week, at the most.**

**Thank you for you time in reading the story and please enjoy! And please let me know of any improvements/compliments you want to tell me.**

**-21Mbis**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I. The Hole<strong>

"The officer is the responsibility of his subordinates, and of his superiors. He shall have the strength, determination, and courage to meet the full expectations of the Freedom Fighters. He shall act as an officer, and nothing shall stop him from completing his mission, even death."

Those were the words that was embroidered on the high mounted plaque that stood behind me on the wall. It described our mission, our values that would help reveal our identities and our purpose if we were to follow it to the deepest of its meanings. This plaque was located besides the framed pictures of the Freedom Fighters that gave their lives to let others to continue living those expectations.

But these words didn't fit into the modern generation Freedom Fighters. All they think about was "money, money, and more money". They always loved to rip off people, and especially get away with it. I don't get it: what's wrong with them?

After the transfer of leadership from Sonic to me, everything started to change. Basically it can be put as more corruption and less funding from foreign governments. Truthfully, the conditions of my job was horrible, and I wished I had some way to get out of it. But I needed to keep a promise from Sonic: -

"Captain Tails?" The Intercom started to beep.

"Yeah?"

"Sir, there's someone who wants to meet you right now."

"Let him in."

The double mahogany doors opened, and a shadowy figure started to walk towards to my desk.

"Tails!"

Of course, who could it be other than-

"Knuckles! Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Hey what's up old buddy!" We quickly shook each other's hands and sat down. He was the same as always, but he was wearing his signature cowboy hat, which he only wore on special occasions. Plus, he was in a very fancy suit, and he had a briefcase, which meant he was in some kind of entrepreneur. Well, he was one of the top 100 richest people on the planet, after all. I think he worked in some kind of private military company field or something. "Listen, I'm here to-"

I knew what he was up to. "Look, I'm not interested in anything right now. Can't you see that I'm busy running a-"

"But buddy, look-" He picked up is briefcase and handed me a sheet of paper. "You see those numbers circled on the bottom? That's how much I'm willing to give ya, buddy!"

I looked at the figure: $4,096,993.76. "Knuckles, this is too much for me to handle. Why are you giving me all of this money? And where did you get all of it from?"

"Tails, this money is all for you! Think about what you can do with it! You can finally replace that old plane you've been using for years and get a brand new jet, all for yourself!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen, there are NO risks involved with this, Tails. You can keep all of this money for as long as you like, and you can spend it on whatever you want! How much are you making with the job you have now?"

"Not so much as before, Knuckles", I sighed. "But listen, if I do accept this money, what are the conditions to this? I mean, -"

"There are no conditions to this, Tails. Well, if you don't count switching your job to the Chief Executive Officer of my company as a condition. Look, just leave your job and all of what I said before will be yours right now-"

"Knuckles, you know I can't leave my job!"

"This is your chance to redeem yourself! Look what happened to-"

"Damn it Knuckles I can't!" I couldn't control myself anymore. I slammed the desk very hard, forcing a picture frame to fall from the desk and shatter besides my feet. It was a picture of me and Sonic on the Tornado. As I looked at the

"Tails..."

I.. I couldn't speak anymore. I hated getting involved in the entrepreneurship business, not after what happened to Sonic.

"Just-just g-get out of h-he-here, okay Knuckles?"

"But-"

"Get the hell out of here! Before I call Security!"

The mahogany doors opened again, this time with my secretary and two security officers entering the room.

"Sir, is everything all right in here?" my secretary asked.

"Yeah" I replied. "Just escort Mr. Knuckles from the premises, please."

"Tails-"

"For the final time NO!"

"Tails-"

"Get out of here! I never want to see your horrendous face again!"

Knuckles picked up his briefcase and left for the door, leaving behind a white business card on my desk.

What have I done to myself?

_(to be continued on chapter II)_


End file.
